vesterandfriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic's Movie Humiliation/Transcript
This is the transcript for Sonic's Movie Humiliation. Transcript Link: So, there’s a new Zelda game coming out this year. Guess what it’s called. Sonic: Peter Pan: The Legend of the Stupid Video Game. Link: I'm not Peter Pan! And my games aren’t stupid! Link: Your last big video game was trash! "Sonic Forces" Sonic: Okay then, if you think you’re so smart, then what’s wrong with it? Link: You can beat the whole entire game in only four hours! Even Sonic ’06 had more content than that. Sonic: Grrr! You'll pay for that! uses his homing attack to Link Link: Hey! What are you doing? Stop! Hey, stop that! Sonic: You get this! Take this homing attack! Link: Eat my sword! You stupid hedgehog! You blue piece of garbage! Sonic: And you stupid Peter Pan! Shadow: What on earth are you doing? I’m trying to watch Ghostbusters! Link: Which one? The old one? The second one? ''Or the ''painful deluge new one? Shadow: The new one. laughs Link: The new one! That was a great one! It totally replaces everything and make it bad! What a great reboot, but it sucked! Shadow: Shut up! I was just seeing how bad it is, but so far it just plain sucks! Link: Yeah, I know. But you still watched it! laughs again sighs Shadow: Doesn’t matter. Why are you two losers fighting? Link: Sonic has a really bad video game called Sonic Forces! Shadow: That game is so 2017. Nobody plays that garbage anymore. There’s a new racing game coming out. Sonic: Team Sonic Racing! .|left]] Shadow: Don’t get to excited. You’ll never know. It will be bad. sighs Shadow: Plus, about a week ago, the teaser trailer for your new movie came out. The teaser trailer came out on four months ago as said from the release on YouTube. Link: Yeah! And you look ridiculous! Shadow: Quick, Link! Show him the picture! Link: Okay. Here it is. What on earth happened to you? What happened to your face? laughs Link: Your eyes! They’ve been shrunk! And look! You’re not wearing gloves! This is part of your fan now! Link: Oh, that face! You have a baby face now! Link: What have they done? Link: SEGA wouldn’t approve of this! ''laughs again Link: You're done for, Sonic! Shadow: I wouldn’t be surprised if people threw their Sonic games to the trash! Sonic: That's not funny! I'm out of here! runs Link: Aw, I forgot to show him Jim Carrey as Dr. Eggman! Well. Maybe next time. Shadow: Don't worry. He will be back. Mario: Okay, stay calm. I’m calm. I can keep my balance. I can stay here. For a very long time. Been here for five minutes. I can do this x2 Just another five more minutes. Deep breath, Mario. Feeling a bit sick. Sonic: Hey Mario, Mario! makes Mario trip Mario: You knocked me over! Sonic: Link and Shadow are humiliating me. Cause of my new movie! Mario: Honestly, I’m not surprised. It does, I mean REALLY suck! Sonic: Okay then, list all of the reasons why it sucks. Mario: One, your design looks like trash. Sonic: The director of the Sonic movie is gonna redesign after the backflash. Mario: Yes, but two, all of the Sonic fans hated it. All of half the ratings were dislikes. Sonic: It all improve. Mario: Three, Jim Carrey makes a good Dr. Eggman, but he isn’t fatter enough. Sonic: He doesn’t have to be fat! Mario: Give him a body suit or something. Mario: Lastly, where on earth are everyone else? Sonic: Everyone else? Mario: Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Shadow, Silver... Silver: Did somebody call my name? Sonic: No... we’re just talking about uhhh..... Silver: Talking about what? Sonic: ''Team Sonic Racing! Silver: Sweet... I heard I’m in the game! Sonic: Yeah! The game's gonna be good! Mario: We’re not talking about that mediocre game! We’re talking about Sonic’s lame movie! Silver: Oh yeah... Honestly, your design looks like you've been run over by a car. Sonic: Grr... a car? .]] Silver: Yup. Your design is that distorted. Sonic: The major difference is the eyes! Silver: You’re not wearing gloves. And you’re overweight. Sonic: Really? < - - - - - Silver: Look at this. What on earth has happened to you, Sonic? laughs Mario: That’s hilarious! If there’s a sequel, you should be in as well! uses psychokinesis to Mario Silver: It's no use! Take this! gets thrown by psychokinesis to the window Mario: Ouch! Sonic: Why did you do that? Silver: Sorry, it’s just my thing. Cant help myself. Sonic: Yeah, of course you can’t! Silver: And you can’t help yourself for having a better movie. Sonic: I’m outta here! Category:Transcripts Category:Vester&Friends Transcripts